ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewdening Love/Chapters
This is a summary of each chapter of Brewdening Love, along with links to the full text of each chapter. Chapter 1 Joan goes to school for her first day, and meets Edward there. She tries to get his attention, to no avail. Chapter 2 Joan introduces herself to Edward and his siblings, then goes to biology class Chapter 3 After school, Joan asks Jenny what she knows about the Cullens. Jenny spots Edward and tells Joan to go talk to him, but at bus comes straight at Joan. Chapter 4 The bus is stopped by Edward, who then disappears into the woods. Joan goes home, shocked, and at night, Edward comes into her room to see her. The next day at school, Edward asks Joan to follow him into the woods. Chapter 5 In the woods, Edward reveals to Joan that he's a vampire, but a "christina vampite". However, he's still scared of succumbing to his hunger for Joan. However, that doesn't seem to worry her, and she says they'll work through it. Chapter 6 Joan dreams of Edward, then asks him if they are together. His answer is confusing if not outright self-contradicting, then he says he wants to show Joan something, and takes her home. We then get the classic step into the sun/piano montage, followed by attempted sex that Joan eventually refuses. When Joan comes home, her dad is surprised to hear his daughter has a boyfriend, which she mistakes as hostility, before telling us that a vampire was coming for her. Chapter 7 Joan's dad asks about her boyfriend, which shocks Joan for undefined reasons, then she goes to school. She's formally introduced to Edward's siblings, and immediately sets Jenny with Jasper. Their time together is however interrupted by the arrival of James. Chapter 8 James attacks and bites Joan, who for some reason does not start turning into a vampire and is carried away, as Edward and Emmett stay behind to fight. Eventually, Edward comes out to tell everyone it's over and that Emmett will take care of the body, and takes Joan to his house. As Edward plays the piano for Joan, James crashes in again, but Edward's siblings arrive just in time to kock him out. Joan, apparently exhausted, falls asleep, and Edward carries her home, where she has a "nighthorse" about James. Chapter 9 Joan goes to see the Cullens and hear what's happened with James, only to see Emmett bound by the rest of the family and accused to be a traitor. Joan takes his defense, saying he only refused to kill because of his religions, and that the others should forgive him "like Jesus did Judas". However, after Esme brings in cookies, nothing changes, and the family kills Emmett. Joan, upset and annoyed with Edward for the first time, runs away. Chapter 10 Joan goes home to cry. Her dad tries to be supportive, but she shuns him as usual. Their gardener, Fernando, also offers his support, but Joan refuses it as well and goes to her room. Edward is there, waiting for her, and gets himself forgiven almost instantly by promising to never do it again. They decide to go to church the next day so he can repent. James watches all this, because he apparently has nothing better to do. Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Chapter 26 Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Chapter 29 Chapter 30 Chapter 31 Chapter 32 Chapter 33 Chapter 34 Chapter 35 Chapter 36 Chapter 37 Chapters